storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Max and Monty
Island of Sodor |affiliation= * Sodor Construction Company * North Western Railway |basis=Scammell Mountaineer dump trucks |vehicle=Construction vehicles |type=Dump trucks |fuel_type=Diesel |drivetrain=4x4 |wheels=4 each |top_speed=21 mph |builder(s)=Scammell Lorries Ltd. |year_built=1949-1969 |number= * 15 * 16 |company=Sodor Construction Company |owner(s)= }} are reckless and troublesome dump truck twins, who work for the Sodor Construction Company. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Max first appeared without Monty when came to the Pack, where he teased him and by spraying dust all over them as he rushed past them. Max then rushed towards Jack and stopped right in front of him, but Jack stayed still, angrily telling Max to stop bullying. Max and Monty once caused Patrick to have an accident with his own concrete/cement when they were trying to bet on who was the most important. They insulted the "the One-eyed Truck" story (even before Kelly began it) and also teased and Alfie about it and were convinced that they were being chased by it until they knew it was actually . Max and Monty's reckless behaviour caused a breaks of water pump to burst, rendering Alfie trapped in the thick mud. They also carelessly raced around the forest and crashed into the Lightning Tree. Later on, they teased Buster about how slow he is, so they had a race with him when they were testing the Sodor Race Track. However, Buster won the race when Max and Monty bumped into each other while arguing and ended up in a ditch, although they got themselves out after a bull frightened them. Max and Monty later teased Alfie about his size and calling him "Small fry" and "Half pint." They later helped with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line. When Thomas led the others down the new branch line, they were seen beside the track with some workmen. Much later, the two dump trucks worked with Jack, Alfie and on a dig-site on Thomas' Branch Line. They took a liking to racing Thomas, but ended up performing dangerous stunts and nearly causing accidents. Later, they dumped their loads over a bridge on the line, and ended up derailing Thomas and Oliver on their way back to the site. After the accident site was cleared, Thomas then decided he would not be racing against the reckless dump trucks again. After ' accident at Tidmouth Sheds when his brakes malfunctioned, Max and Monty helped with the shed's reconstruction. ''Stories From Sodor'' TBA Personalities Max and Monty are usually devious and manipulative trucks who cause trouble for everyone they come into contact with. They are known to cause trouble, but are sternly scolded by or any other form of authority when they are found out. Despite being unruly, obnoxious, and obstreperous at times with dangerous stunts, they both have a good side – somewhere – and do their work like everyone else. Basis Max and Monty are based on 1949 Scammell Mountaineer 4-wheel drive dump trucks. File:MaxMontyBasis.png|Max and Monty's basis File:MaxMontyBasis2.png Livery Max and Monty are painted red with grey dumpers. Their numbers are painted on the sides of their cabs in white. Max has a thick front bumper, whilst Monty has a "two pipe-type" front bumper. Category:Characters Category:Nonrail Characters Category:Road Vehicles Category:Red Characters Category:Lorries Category:The Pack Category:Twins